Hidden Revenge
by lovlyangl
Summary: When Danny is shot and the team is hurt. Stella has no choice but to call an old friend and seek the help of his team. Full summary inside. Mature Themes/Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Revenge. A CSI:NY/Miami crossover.  
**

**A story by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the characters. Just the story.**

**This was done in 2007 on TalkCSI. I've corrected it and brought it here. **

**.................................................................**

**What happens when Danny is shot during a robbery by a gang members son seeking revenge? Leaving Mac and the team in danger as they find themselves in an explosion. With most of the team down, Stella has no choice but to call Horatio and his team to help solve the crime. When they arrive, Horatio has the shock of his life waiting for him and his team.  
**

**.................................................................**

Tuesday April 21st 2007

Danny had finished his shift and was heading home when he came across a robbery in progress. Picking up his cell phone he called for back up.

"Dispatch... this is detective Messer. There is a robbery in progress at the Bank of New York, I'm requesting back-up. Two suspects on scene, both male, Hyspanic, 20 to 22yrs of age."

"10-4. All units, robbery in progress at the Bank of New York. Officer already on scene requesting back-up."

Not waiting for back up, Danny entered the bank.

"Police... freeze!"

Shots could be heard as the other officers arrived on scene. Entering the bank they seen both robbers with their hands in the air, while Danny was laying in a pool of blood.

"Hey... Hey... We didn't shoot that officer. I swear he was shot by someone else who took off out the side door. I'm telling you man, we didn't do it." said the suspect.

When team arrived on site Mac knelt down beside Danny.

"Danny... Danny... can you here me? It's Mac."

Bending closer Mac heard a gurgle followed by a spatter of blood.

"Where the hell are the Medics," yelled Mac.

...........................

When the Medics arrived on scene they assessed Danny's situation.

"It's not good, We need to transport him immediately." said the EMT.

Once Danny left the scene, Mac approached the two robbers.

"Did you shoot my CSI? And you better tell me the truth." yelled Mac.

"I swear man, we did not touch your officer. When he came into the bank he told us to freeze and we put our arms up. Then out of nowhere some guy fired two shots at your officer." said the suspect.

"What did he look like?" asked Mac.

"I don't know man? It happened so fast. One minute your officer was aiming at us and than he was on the ground." said the suspect.

"Take them, If I find out you are lying to me I'll make sure you both end up on death row, understand?" said Mac.

"Yeah man, I swear we are not lying." said the suspect.

Seeing Stella walk in, Mac asked...

"Any word on Danny?"

"Not yet Mac." said Stella.

Leaning close to his ear Stella whispered... "Try and focus hon, you need to calm down. I love you."

After Mac heard Stella's words he focused on the case. They had been married for 3yrs now and were pregnant with their second child. Their first daughter Claire was now one and quite beautiful with her dark chestnut hair and green doe eyes.

"Flack... you and Lindsay look for evidence and trace." said Mac. "Stella and I will talk with the witnesses, someone had to have seen something."

"You got it Mac." said Don.

Approaching the witnesses Mac and Stella informed everyone to relax.

"Okay... I want you all to relax and calm down. We are going to ask you all some questions. So please be patient, this is going to take a while." said Stella.

"I need you tell me what you seen Mrs." said Stella.

"I didn't see anything officer, I was to scared to notice." said the lady.

"What about you maam, what did you see?" asked Mac.

"Nothing. I wasn't watching." said the witness.

After talking with five of the ten witnesses, Mac and Stella realized that they were afraid too talk.

"Mac... What's going on?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure love? I'm thinking these people seen more than they are letting on and it's our job to figure out what it is."

After Mac and Stella finished up, they headed over to the hospital too check on Danny.

.......................

"Det Taylor's... it's good to see you both. Though I wish it was under different circumstances." said the doctor.

Mac knew the doctor looking after Danny was the same one who took care of Stella 3yrs ago.

"Danny is in critical condition. He has a large hole in his chest from the bullet that went straight through and lodged into his spine. We have a specialist flying in to assess Danny's situation. He should be arriving shortly." said the doctor.

"Thank-you Doctor. We'd like to see him now." said Mac.

"Sure come with me." said the doctor.

Entering the room, Mac's memories of Stella came rushing back.

"Mac... What's the matter?" asked Stella.

(tears in his eyes) "Nothing Stella. I'm fine, love." said Mac as he bent down toward Danny.

"Danny... it's Mac, I want you to listen to me. You have to fight Danny, don't give up. You hear me? Don't give up."

Mac leaned over close to Danny's ear and whispered...

"I need you too live Danny, without you we would all be lost."

When Mac stood up he could see tears in Danny's eyes.

..................................

Meanwhile... back at NYPD...

Hawkes and Lindsay were watching the tapes from the bank.

"Sheldon... do you think we are going to find anything on tape? Wouldn't it be better to go back too the witnesses?"

"Lindsay... as right as you are, Mac asked us to watch the tape the through in case we missed something." said Sheldon.

"Sheldon I'm telling you, these people know more than they are saying. God... we are supposed to be helping Danny. If he dies...(crying).

"Lindsey come here. (holding each other) "I understand how emotional this is for you because of how you feel for Danny, but I need you to focus on the case in front of us." said Mac.

After Lindsay composed herself, her and Sheldon got back to work on the tapes.

...................................

Meanwhile back at the Hospital...

"Det Taylor, the specialist has arrived. He's assessing Danny now and will be with you shortly."said the nurse.

"Thank you, nurse." said Mac.

When Mac looked over at Stella she was sleeping.

"Sweetheart... wake up." whispered Mac.

"Mac... is it Danny?" asked Stella.

"No... I want you to go home and get some rest. You have to think of the baby and I'm sure Claire is missing us. One of us should be home for her." whispered Mac.

"Okay hon... I'll go home, but you have to call me if there are any changes." said Stella.

"I will love, I promise. Give my Claire Bear a big hug from her daddy." said Mac.

"I will. I love you." And with that said Stella gave Mac a passionate kiss and headed home to Claire.

..............................

When the specialist had completed his exam on Danny, he went to talk with Mac about what should be done.

"Det Taylor?" said the doctor.

"Yes? How is my CSI?" asked Mac.

"I'm Dr Francis and I'd just like to let you know that I've assessed your officer and I must tell you it's not good. From what I can see, the bullet has lodged itself between the fourth and fifth vertebra. If I remove the bullet, your officer could die and if I leave the bullet the chances are 60/40 that he'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

"Is Danny awake yet?" asked Mac.

"No not yet, but he's been heavily sedated to keep his muscles relaxed. The slightest movement could dislodge the bullet. I feel it's best to leave him sedated for now." said Dr Francis.

"I would really like to talk too my officer right now. So I'm going to ask you not to sedate him again until I have a chance to talk with him about what he wants to do." said Mac.

"Sure... then he should wake up shortly. But you must keep him still, understand?" said Dr Francis.

"I do and thank-you." said Mac.

"You're welcome, I wish I could do more." said .  
.........................

Once the doctor left, Mac headed down to Danny's room. Opening the door, Mac noticed he was just waking up.

"Danny... don't move, stay down." said Mac.

As he got to Danny's side he held him down.

"Listen Danny... the bullet is lodged in your spine. If you move, you could dislodge it causing serious damage. Please don't move." said Mac.

"Mac... It hurts." said Danny.

"What hurts Danny?" asked Mac.

"My chest. I can't breathe in, hurts." he cried.

Mac hit the call button and the doctor ran into the room. The only thing Mac could think of was this was Stella all over again.

"Danny... what is it?" asked the doctor.

"My chest... hurts... to... breathe... in." cried Danny.

"Okay Danny... we are going to insert a small breathing tube through your nose and into your throat for a while to assist you in breathing, do you understand?" asked the doctor.

"Yes... hurts... so... bad." Danny cried.

"Now Danny, I need you to inhale deeply and hold your breath. I know it's going to hurt, but it's very important you don't move." said the doctor. "Just try and relax your throat.

With that said the doctor inserted the breathing tube and turned on the ventilator.

"Is that better Danny?" asked the doctor.

Danny shook his head yes.

"Danny..." said Mac. "The doctor said if he removes the bullet from your spine you could die and if you decide to leave the bullet it's a 60/40 chance you'll be paralyzed from the waist down." said Mac.

As Mac looked at Danny he was crying again.

"I'm sorry Danny." Mac leaned over Danny and touched his head to his as he said...

"I know Danny, I'm here. Just let it out. Just let it out." whispered Mac.

.......................................

After Mac posted two officers outside Danny's door, he headed home to see Stella and Claire. Walking into Claire's room she was sound asleep.

"Hello, my little Claire Bear. Daddy missed you tonight. I love you, sweetheart."

Giving her a kiss he left the room and got ready for bed. Upon entering his room, Stella was laying on top of the covers wrapped in her towel.

"Stella... I'm home sweetheart." whispered Mac.

Not getting a response, he removed her towel and started talking into her tummy to his baby boy.

"Hi little Mac, it's Daddy. I love you my boy. " whispered Mac.

As he kissed his son goodnight, he layed his head on Stella's tummy.

"Mac... I love you." whispered Stella.

"I love you too sweetheart." he whispered back.

"How's Danny?" Stella asked.

"Not to good. The specialist said if he has the surgery he could die, but if he doesn't have the bullet removed chances are 60/40 that he'll be paralyzed from the waist down." said Mac.

"Oh Mac... what is he going to do?" asked Stella.

"I don't know love, but what I do know is that I need to love you til our bodies are drained of past memories and the days events." whispered Mac.

Bracing himself on top of her, he caressed her beautiful face while looking into her beautiful eyes. Lowering his lips he whispered..."open for me sweetheart, let me burn you in passion and fire."

Open she did and as their tongues, caressed, stroked, plunged, they melted from the enchantment of it all. Needing more of each others love Mac broke the kiss and stroked his tongue across his wife's breasts until he reached her nipples, where he suckled and nipped her into her first orgasm.

"Mac..." Stella purred as she placed her hands on his head and pushed him down to her heated core. Spreading her legs she exposed her swollen bud. Telling Mac without words to kiss and suckle her bud passionately with his tongue. Watching his wife buck and twist in ecstasy burned Mac in heated need that could no longer wait.

"Now Mac... please... I need to feel your soul melt with mine once again." cried Stella.

Climbing back up up on his wife, Mac braced his arms at her side being careful not to put pressure on their child. Then slipping into her like a dream, he sensually moved within her.

"Stella... always so passionate love..." moaned Mac.

"Shh... I know Mac. I'm right here with you said Stella as she wrapped her hands on each side of his face. "I know Mac... It's okay." she cried as their erotic lovers dance carried them both from reality.

"Tell me you are ready love? Tell me you need me to fill you with my seed." whispered Mac on the edge of his orgasm.

"Yes... yes... I'm ready Mac. Now..." cried Stella as she felt his shaft pulsate against her walls.

Slowly coming back to reality. Stella turned herself into Mac's arms. Then kissing his chest, they fell into sleep.

The following morning Mac heard his daughter call...

"Dada, dadaaadaa." cried Claire.

"Hi Claire Bear, Daddy's here. I love you. How bout daddy change your bum and we go downstairs and make mommy breakfast?"

"Mama." said Claire.

Stella had a hard time getting up in the morning with the discomfort of nausea. Once dressed and ready, the Taylor family headed out the door. with Mac heading back to the hospital and Stella in the opposite direction to take Claire to the sitter.

.........................

Meanwhile at the Hospital...

"Hey Danny, how you feeling this morning?" asked Mac.

"A little better. Still very sore." he said.

Mac noticed they had removed Danny's breathing tube.

"Danny... can you remember anything about yesterday, before the shooting." asked Mac.

"No Mac. I told the suspects to freeze, they did and then I woke up here." said Danny.

"Okay Danny, you get some rest I'll be back soon." said Mac.

On his way out the door, Mac ran into Lindsay.

"Morning Mac." said Lindsay.

"Morning Lindsay. Any leads?" asked Mac.

"Actually yes. Do you remember the Tanglewood Boyz." asked Lindsay.

"Yeah... what about them? We put them all away." said Mac.

"I know, but we found some blood at the scene and when we tested it, it came back with a relative match to Sonny. Flack and I think it may be his son." said Lindsay.

"Lindsay are you sure?" asked Mac.

"Positive Mac. So we checked deeper and found out that Sonny fathered two children by the same woman. Laura Rugosa, who is living in Sonny's home. Eighteen and nineteen. That's why we thought they were Hyspanic because they got their mother's coloring." said Lindsay.

"Lindsay... if you and Flack are right, that means Danny is still in danger." said Mac.

"That's right Mac, he is." replied Lindsay.

"Okay... I'm going to post more officers on his door and then Stella and I will pay a visit to Laura." said Mac.

With that said, Mac posted officers throughout the floor.

....................................

When they arrived at Laura's home, Mac asked Stella if she was wearing her vest.

"Stella... do you have your vest on?"

"Yes... I told you that, don't worry." whispered Stella.

Knocking on the door, Mac and Stella could hear whispering.

"NYPD crime lab, we need to talk with Laura Rugosa." said Mac.

"She's not here right now, I'm just the sitter." said the young girl.

"Mac..." whispered Stella. "Look in the side window."

Mac noticed the two boys watching. Heading back toward the car they called for back up.

"If you could let Laura know that we will be back to talk with her." said Mac.

"Sure... I'll give her the message." she said.

Heading back to the lab, Mac seen Don.

"Don... you and I need to go back to that house, now! While Stella is busy. I don't want her involved in this mess. She has enough stress with our new baby on the way." said Mac.

"You got it Mac, give me five." said Don as Mac headed over to the break room to speak with his wife.

"Stella... Don and I are going to go back and get those boys before they disappear somewhere. I want you to stay here love, it's safer for the baby. " explained Mac.

"Mac this is a major case and you're asking me to step down?" asked Stella.

"Yes... that's an order Stella." said Mac.

"An order? What the hell Mac?" she yelled.

"Listen... if something happened to both of us who would take care of our child?" asked Mac.

"If you get hurt or killed Mac, who's going to take care of us?" said Stella.

"Stella... come here love." Holding her tight he whispered... "I love you and promise to come back alive." Giving her a kiss full of passion he left with Don.

"You know Mac... they already know we're here." said Don.

"I know. We need to be really careful. Are all the officers posted around the house?" asked Mac.

"Yeah... everything is a go." said Don. "Open up... this is the police." yelled Don. "You have five seconds and we break the door. One... two...three."

Busting in the door all that could be heard was... "KABOOM."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Officers down! Officers down! We need back up and medics. Send all units." yelled an officer.

Mac, Don and three other officers laid motionless on the ground. Arriving on scene Stella noticed Mac.

"Mac... Mac... someone help. MEDIC... he's not breathing." cried Stella. "God... not now, please."

"Give us some space maam, let us do our job." said the EMT.

"NO!" screamed Stella as she noticed Mac was flat lining.

Lindsay arrived grabbing Stella.

"Stella... c'mon, Come here." Embracing Stella in her arms, her screams could be heard down the street.

"Mac! NO." she cried.

As the Medics loaded Mac into the ambulance. Stella followed behind.

"Don... are you okay?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah... just a little burned on my arms." said Don. "Mac and the three officers took the worse of it. Let's get to the Hospital."  
....................................

At the Hospital complete mayham was going on in the E.R.

"All doctors to trauma one stat... Code blue. I repeat Code blue."

"Oh my God.... Mac?" cried Stella.

"Stella calm down, we don't know if it's Mac or one of the other officers." said Don.

"How are we going to catch these guys?" asked Lindsay. "Mac's down and may not survive, Danny's down, along with three other officers." said Lindsay.

"Lindsay... we will get them I promise." said Don.

"You're right. I know... we will." said Lindsay trying to convince herself.

While they waited for news on Mac. Stella called Horatio.

"Caine."

(crying) "Horatio? It's Stella."

"Stella... what's the matter sweetheart? Why are you crying?" asked Horatio.

"Mac's been seriously injured, along with Danny and three other officers. We need your teams help." said Stella. "There is no one to help us."

"Okay Stella, okay... calm down. How did Mac get hurt?" asked Horatio.

"An explosion." she said.

"Stella... the team and I are on our way. You hold on sweetheart, hold on." said Horatio.

After hanging up the phone, the doctor came out to talk with Stella.

"Stella... how you doing?" asked her doctor.

"How is he doctor? Please tell me he's fine." she cried.

"I need you to calm down Stella, remember the baby. Mac is going to be fine. He has burns on his face, chest and hands. Though I'm sorry to inform you that the three officers died." said the doctor. "I take it they were closest to the door?"

"Yes they were." replied Don.

"I'm sorry for your loss, detective." said the doctor.

Nodding his thanks, Stella and Don headed down to Mac. Upon arrival to the room they realized Danny and Mac were together. Running over to Mac, Stella held him tight in her embrace.

"Mac... you promised me, you told me you'd be fine." she cried.

"C'mon love, calm down. I'm fine sweetheart," said Mac as Stella rained little kisses all over his face.

"Hey Danno, how ya feeling?" asked Don.

"Not with my legs, that's for sure," he laughed.

"Well at least you're in good spirits." said Mac.

"Mac... I called Horatio. He is on his way down with his team to help with the case." said Stella.

"When did you talk to Horatio, love?" asked Mac.

"When I thought you were dying?" she smiled.

Just as Mac was about to say something else, the Miami crew walked in.

"Stella..." yelled Calleigh as she ran over and embraced her best friend and Godmother of her children.

"Hi Calleigh. How are my twins?" asked Stella.

"They're great, we left them with my dad." said Calleigh.

Horatio and Calleigh had been married for four years now. They shared a set of twins.

"Horatio... how are you doing?" asked Mac.

"I should be asking you that. What happened Mac?" asked Horatio.

"Danny was shot during a bank heist. The suspect is related to one of the notorious Tanglewood Boyz we put away a few years back. Anyway... Don and I headed over to the home of Laura Rugosa, who we believe is girlfriend to Sonny. After identifying ourselves we busted in the door and there was an explosion killing three officers."

"Well Mac, We will start right away." said Horatio. "First I'll introduce you all, to some of my team. This is Eric Delko my brother in law. Ryan Wolfe and of course you all know Calleigh."

"It's great to meet you all and this is part of my team. Danny is the one in the opposite bed. Then we have Don, Hawkes and Lindsay who are just coming in the door." said Mac.

When Lindsay walked in Eric stood in shock. He thought her to be very pretty, but little did he know that she belonged to Danny.

After introductions were done they all sat around to discuss the case in more detail.

........................................

With Mac and Danny still in the Hospital, the rest of the CSI's went back to the lab.

"Ryan and Lindsay, I'd like you two to work trace. Eric and Calleigh you'll be with me." said Horatio.

"What about me Horatio?" asked Stella.

Well... Stella... you need to stay here in case any new leads come in." said Horatio.

"He told you, didn't he?" Stella asked.

"Who? Told me what Stella?" asked Horatio.

"Mac... he told you I was pregnant again." she said.

"Oh my God... you are?" Calleigh screamed. "Oh Stella... I'm so happy for you two."

"Stella.... Mac asked me to take care of you, but I also can't allow anything to happen to my babies Godmother." said Horatio. "So you will contact us with any new information. Okay? Okay?"

Before Stella could answer, Don entered the office.

"Horatio! We have a lead on the brothers." said Don. "They are at Matt's Bar with the rest of the gang. From what I was told they are not known as Tanglewood anymore. Some new guy took over and changed the name to "Cruz gang."

When Horatio heard this he looked shocked.

"Cruz?... as in Clavo?" asked Eric.

"Oh Horatio... not more Cruz brothers. I thought we had them all put away?" said Calleigh.

"You know these idiots?" asked Don.

"I'm not sure yet," said Horatio. "Let's... go find out."

With that said Horatio, Eric, Calleigh and Don headed out to Matt's bar.  
.....................................

Upon arrival the CSI's entered with caution.

"NYPD, yelled Flack. "We're looking for the Cruz Gang."

Hearing that, everyone in the bar started laughing.

"Go away copper, you have no business here?" said the leader of the gang.

"Why does that voice sound like... like..."

"Horatio Caine," said the voice with an accent.

Horatio flashed his smile and said...

"Clavo Cruz, I thought I killed you in Miami after you and your friend tried to take down my officer." said Horatio.

"You thought wrong Horatio." said Clavo. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to lay down my life for you without a fight? That was my twin you killed, that's right Horatio, I had a brother. Stupid as he was to take the fall. It's amazing what you find out in Prison. My mom brought him to visit after you destroyed my family and ruined my mamas life."

"You did that to your family yourself, Clavo. Always thinking you were untouchable. Why did you shoot Danny Messer." asked Horatio.

"Caine... I ain't shot no one." said Clavo.

"Well... well then... one of your guys did and he's now in the Hospital with a bullet lodged in his spine." said Horatio.

"That's a shame Caine, Like I care." said Clavo.

Horatio took off his glasses and grabbed Clavo, tossing him against the wall.

"Now you listen to me, son. "I want the guy that shot that officer, now. " said Horatio.

"I'm telling you Caine... you got the wrong Gang." choked Clavo.

"Well... well now that's a shame Clavo, because now I have you. Back to prison you go, for good. Take him." said Horatio.  
.......................

After Clavo was removed from the bar, Horatio noticed a young man with a fair size cut on his face.

"Young man... Come here." said Horatio.

Looking left to right he tried to run. But Don caught him and tackled him to the ground.

"The officer asked you your name?" yelled Don.

"Sonny... Sonny Sassone Jr." said the boy.

"Tell me son... Did you shoot Danny Messer?" asked Horatio.

"Yes... I shot him. He and his brother sent my father away to prison. My mom cried herself to sleep every night because of Messer and you coppers." said Sonny Jr.

"Well son... well..." said Horatio. "You now get to see your Dad everyday in a 4x4 jail cell. Doesn't that make you feel proud?"

"Whatever." said Sonny Jr.

"Take him." said Horatio.

Once they had Clavo booked, Horatio sent him back to Miami with Eric and Ryan to stand trial. Then Calleigh and Horatio headed to the Hospital to say good-bye to Mac and stella.

"Horatio... I can't thank you enough for all you've done." said Mac.

"Well... well... that's what we do, we take care of each other. It's as you said Mac, we are all connected." said Horatio.

"You're right, we are one big family." said Mac.

"Danny, you have a long road ahead of you." said Horatio. "Stay strong, stay strong."

"I will Horatio. Thanks for everything," said Danny.

When Horatio turned around Calleigh was hugging Stella.

"I'm going to miss you Stella." cried Calleigh.

"I'm going to miss you too. But you'll be back beofre you know it." cried Stella.

"Oh... why is that?" asked Calleigh.

"You and Horatio have to be here for the Christening of your Godchildren." said Stella.

With tears in both their eyes they embraced again.

"Take care Stella." cried Calleigh.

"You too Calleigh. " choked Stella.

Walking over Horatio gave Stella a gentle hug. "Take care sweetheart. We'll see you soon."  
..................................

After Horatio and Calleigh left the doctor came into the room.

"Okay Mac, you can go home." said the doctor. "Danny we are taking you down to x-ray too have another look at that bullet."

Nodding his agreement, Danny seen Don, Lindsay, Hawkes and little Claire came walking in.

"Lindsay... what is that in your hand?" asked Stella.

"Oh... it's from Eric. His phone number along with an open invitation to visit." smiled Lindsay.

"I think he likes you." giggled Stella.

"I know he does, but I had to let him down." smiled Lindsay.

"Why? He's kind of sweet." said Stella.

"I know. But he's just not my Danny." smiled Lindsay again.

Danny smiled as they took him from the room down to x-ray.

Meanwhile... everyone waited patiently for Danny to return.

"How much longer? He should be up by now?" said Lindsay.

"Lindsey... relax, they could be busy." said Stella.

Claire had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Mac you look tired, why don't you let me take Claire for a while?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm fine Lindsay, but thanks for the offer." said Mac.

Just then the doctor returned to the room.

"Hello. I need to let you know that Danny is being taken to surgery as we speak. It appears the bullet has inflamed the tissue around the bone. I'm sorry we have no choice but to operate." said the doctor.

"Okay... thanks." said Mac as the doctor left the room.

At that moment Lindsey started crying.

"This can't be happening. I can't lose Danny now. We've just started getting our lives together."

"Calm down Lindsay." said Stella. "Danny is very strong, if anyone can come through it, he can. We are all here for you Lindsay."

Eight hours later Stella and Claire were fast asleep in Mac's hospital bed, while Mac comforted Lindsay as they waited on news about Danny.

"Lindsay... you remember what I went through when I thought I was losing Stella and our baby?" asked Mac.

"Yes Mac." said Lindsay. "I remember you praying all through each night and day."

"That's right Lindsay. How about you and I pray together." said Mac.

"I'd like that Mac. Thank you." said Lindsay.

After they had finished praying Danny returned from surgery.

"Det Taylor," said the nurse quietly as she seen Stella and Claire sleeping. "Danny is out of surgery, we won't know anything for 24-48 hrs. Why don't you take your family home."

"Yeah Mac, you go ahead. I'll stay with Danny," said Lindsey.

"Are you sure, Lindsay?" asked Mac.

"Positive." said Lindsay.

Mac walked over and leaned down toward Danny. "Stay strong, Danny." said Mac as he woke his family and took them home.  
.......................................

When the room was quiet, Lindsay sat on the chair beside Danny's bed and took his hand.

"Danny... I know you can hear me, I need you to pull through for us. We are just starting this relationship and I'm not ready to let go. You hear me Danny? cried Lindsay. "I will not let go."

Lindsay laid her head beside Danny's thigh and fell asleep.

A few hours later Lindsay felt someone stroking her hair and neck softly. Opening her eyes she seen Danny had waken.

"Hello Montana. "I knew I'd get you in bed sooner or later." said Danny.

(laughing) "Yeah... you did Danny and it looks like you won this round." cried Lindsay.

"Then get over hear and give me a kiss Montana." whispered Danny.

Moving herself toward Danny's lips, she kissed him with passion.

"I love you Danny." said Lindsay.

"What was that you said Montana?" asked Danny.

"I love you Danny?" she said again.

"I love you too, Montana." said Danny.

Smiling Lindsay climbed in beside Danny and laid her head on his shoulder with gentle care as they closed their eyes.  
..................................

In the morning, Mac and Stella walk in.

"Well... well... what do we have here?" joked Mac.

"Quiet Mac, don't wake them." smiled Stella. "It's kinda like Beauty tames the Beast."

"Danny... Danny... wake up." said Mac.

Lindsay woke first in a full blush and jumped off Danny.

"Owww Montana. Damn... that hurt."

"Wait a second... Danny did you just say that hurt?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah Montana, you pushed on my leg." said Danny.

It took a few seconds for the realization to set in.

"Oh my God," said Stella. "You felt that Danny? Mac get the doctor."

As Mac went down the hall, Stella had Danny try to move his toes.

"Try that again, Danny. Wiggle them?" said Stella.

"Look... they are moving." smiled Lindsay as Mac and the doctor walked back in.

"Danny... can you wiggle your toes for me?" asked the doctor.

Wiggling his toes, everyone smiled.

"Well... this is great. Let's get an x-ray and run some muscular tests, Okay?" asked the doctor.

"Sounds great Doc." said Danny.

..........................................

Six Months Later...

Danny was now getting around with a cane for support and Lindsay by his side. While Stella and Mac had two more months to go before they shared their second child. A child that would become known as Mackenzie McCanna Taylor.


End file.
